icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
iCarly is known to have many innuendo's or hidden meanings in many of the lines or actions, even though it is a show for kids and tweens rated TV-G. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iPilot *Carly and Sam talk about Ms. Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs." *Carly states that Ms. Briggs may stuff waffle cones in her bra. iWant More Viewers *Spencer's malfunctioning sign eventually reads, "Pee on Carl". iDream of Dance *Sam dreams about Gibby in his underwear. *Spencer's dream involves him dancing around with teenage boys...in a dress. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie comments that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. iScream on Halloween *Sam accidentally grabs Carly's butt in the closet. iWill Date Freddie *Sam Marissa: "I'll pay you a thousand dollars for one picture of Freddie's butt!" *Marissa comments on how she's excited Freddie finally got a date, "and with a girl"... *"You won't get respect if your back is not erect". iWant a World Record *Sam talks about punching Freddie's "personal data." iHeart Art *Sam comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped. *Freddie's room number has an erotic meaning when closely examined. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer reveals that the Poison Ivy he got somewhere had spread to "other" places on his body. iHatch Chicks *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke, while trying to pull Spencer out of the heat deck, pull his pants off. *Spencer: "Please tell me I'm wearing underwear!" iPromise Not to Tell *Carly pins Freddie down rapidly. iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie says aloud that he thinks Sam has pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Spencer handcuffs Stew and starts spanking him. And says to Stew's son "watch me spank your daddy!" *Stew spanks Spencer as a reminder of their childhood. iMight Switch Schools * In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to putt the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. * Mrs. Peelof and the kids run into Spencer's shower. * Spencer comes out of the shower wearing only a towel. * Mrs. Peeloff asks about Spencer's buttocks. * As Carly eats her frozen yogurt with nuts, the students around her whisper "with nuts." iFence * Spencer: "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." iWin a Date *Carly says that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. Apparently, the pox were everywhere. Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that it's obvious why she has a date with Shane. When Carly asks why, Sam says that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. *Carly then adds (when Sam is gone), "There's nothing wrong with a little help!" iStage an Intervention * Spencer: "I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my p--" Carly:" I get it!" * After Sasha Striker walks in, Spencer asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top?" * One of the prizes for finding Sasha Striker is a picture of a pregnant man. iOwe You * When Spencer says, "Those dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls," there's emphasis on the word "balls." iHurt Lewbert * Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies, "I like honeysuckle!" emphasizing the "suckle." * Freddie says he slept with his socks on...' ''just his socks. * When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." * Sam pulls down Freddie's pants. iGo to Japan *Mrs.Benson says that one of the shots doesn't go in Freddie's arm. She points where it really goes. She pointed downwards. *Freddie: "At least my underwear doesn't have "I ♥ Las Vegas" written across the butt." *Spencer's towel falls off in front of Mrs. Benson several times. *Spencer and Mrs. Benson run around the hotel lobby wearing only towels. iPie *Trudy suggests that she and Spencer should move their "party" to the couch. When Spencer remrks that the couch is broken, Trudy responds with, "Well, why don't we go '''break it some more?" *Sam asked Carly if she could borrow a pair of her underwear. iKiss *Sam throws a football, and the football hits Spencer's groin. *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheelbarrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" *A group of boys '''make kissing noises to Freddie. iGive Away a Car *Sam: "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's '''butt." *Nevel: "I don't know. I've sent a lot of guys a lot of places." iMeet Fred *Carly and Sam are wearing only swimsuits for most of the webshow. *Marvin keeps biting Spencer's pants... well, biting his butt. *Spencer: "Marvin, get back in our 'room", implying they sleep in the same room, maybe the same bed. iWant My Website Back *The old man says to Spencer "Why don't you put the wig back on and we can start over!". iMake Sam Girlier *Sam ''(talking about Pete): "The boy gets me going!" *Wendy says that Sam filled her bra with pudding and put it in the freezer. iGo Nuclear *Gibby starts undoing his belt, about to put on his underwear right in front of the whole class. *Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She says, "You know I'm not a baby anymore! Two weeks ago I sent you to the drug store to pick up...." and then Spencer says, "You swore you'd never bring it up again". This might be a reference to tampons or pads. iReunite with Missy *Chuck sprays Spencer with a liquid that isn't water. iTake on Dingo *Sam says: "And I'm the dirty blond" iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie that at camp his friends tricked him into thinking it was "'''Naked Day." *Spencer: "Have you ever played Dodgeball naked?" Freddie: "No." Spencer: "Don't ever do it. 'Cause-- " Freddie: "I get it." iFight Shelby Marx *Carly: "I'm not a twig! And I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" Season 3 iThink They Kissed * In their fake "The Sack" infomercial, a woman walks past Spencer, Sam, and Freddie and says, "Hey, nice Sacks!" * Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. * Carly and Freddie pin each other down, once again, rapidly and forcefully, and they make loud noises, as if they were being hurt. Freddie also mentions he got strong "the same time the voice got lower". iSpeed Date * When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety", Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." * Spencer tries to give what sounds like a "birds and bees" speech to Carly, who immediately says "I'm not having this conversation." * Magic Malika purposefully drops Freddie's cell phone on his groin. iCarly Awards * Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." which implies that Carly has seen Sam wearing only a bra, and doesn't mind that unless she is eating ribs. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly and Sam say "It's in the hole!" after Lewbert gets pranked with tons of golf balls shooting out of his cabinet. *Lewbert says "Stupid balls, almost killed me!" iMove Out *Sam: "There's no bathroom in here." Freddie: "There's a sink." and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications *Mrs. Benson: Carly "You were the one who got Freddie interested in girls and ever since then his boy chemistry has been all out of whack!" Freddie Mrs. Benson "Mom, I'm perfectly in whack." *When Freddie is trying to wake up Spencer, Spencer says, "No Harmoo, don't bite that." iQuit iCarly *Freddie looks at Spencer in the shower. *Freddie said that he would never give Spencer a sponge bath,'' not after the last time.'' *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. *Spencer: "That was like a whale peed on my face!" iSaved Your Life *Carly slaps Sam's butt. *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it, looking disgusted. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. Carly was also willing to go in Freddie's shower without the blindfold, it was only when Freddie insisted that she put it on. *Carly and Freddie make out twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, under the covers. *Carly "frisks" Sam when she is searching her for weapons. *Mrs. Benson beats Carly with Freddie's underwear after catching them kissing. iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffings that her mom (Pam) previously wore. *Carly: "I feel violated..." *Carly: Sam "Thanks for being gentle!" iFix a Pop Star * Spencer: I feel like I kissed Gibby! * Sam and Carly mention how Ginger Fox was voted 'Sexiest Woman of the Year'. * Freddie shows Sam a video on Splashface showing Ginger Fox "washing her hair" with Blue Cheese Dressing. * Ginger's producer asks one of the dancers where she is and she says "going to the bathroom over there" pointing backstage. The producer asks a dancer if there's a bathroom back there and she replies, "No." * The last we see Spencer imagine Gibby's mom, her '''shirt' is gone. * In Ginger's music video "Hate me, love me", one of the shots is a shot of her groin. * Sam says to Carly about Ginger Fox, "I can't believe she was named one of the most sexiest women alive!" iWon't Cancel The Show *Sam is said to have shoved a hot chili dog down a Mexican dignitator's pants. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam fell asleep with one of Robin's Weiners in her mouth. (Ms. Robin Weiner is Supervising Producer). * Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly looked uncomfortable talking about it. * Spencer says a racoon and a beaver were ''socializing ''by a river with air quotes around "socializing." * Carly talks about giving her 5th grade teacher an "F," (for giving Carly an "F" on a project), and made the letter "F" with her hands. * When Spencer is trying to get the water out of his ear, Sam says that he's doing "a ''pretty 'sexy' dance". iPsycho * Nora kisses a girl that attended her party. * Sam says, "I could of said Uranus." iBeat the Heat *When Chuck and his dad are about to enter Carly's apartment, Spencer says: "Troubles? He just beat me, and sprayed me, and slapped me, and violated me..." *An old man says he has angina, then Carly says it after Sabrina stomps on her Utopian society. Angina is a heart pain, sounding similar to a female body part. *Freddie's failed attempts to help Carly climb up the kitchen counter top loosely resemble a sex position. *Griffin calls Carly's Utopian society a "Fallopian" society, which also is a female body part. *Chuck purposely hits Spencer in the groin with a rolled up magazine. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can tell that Spencer's a guy by touching his chest. *Carly implies that a goat may have done something indecent when she went to the petting zoo on her last birthday. She keeps saying, "Don't talk about it!". *Spencer's pants fall down after hearing that the watch was $82,000. * Freddie jumps on Carly's bed to show how she can litterally "jump into bed" and Sam jumps on the bed with Freddie still in it. * Sam says that her mom really ''likes Italian men. iSam's Mom *Carly picks up Sam's underwear. When Spencer interrupts their fight and goes to sit down you can see he also grabs Sam's underwear when moving the blanket. *Pam looks at the back of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real good." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants but Dan Schneider told actress Jane Lynch to look at the back of his pants. *Pam asks in the box about having to take a "whazz". *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "You got girl cramps?" iGet Pranky *When talking about never having pranked anyone, Carly says "Well ... I´m sure it will happen ... When I ... you know ... meet the right person." *Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. *Carly implies suffocating Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie's butt. * Spencer says he's going to go "think" about Kristacia in his bedroom. iDo *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to putt some meat?" *Spencer says to Jody "all naked and wet" and stretches it out. *Spencer (showing his butt to the people at the wedding) "C'mon, it's like two fresh APPLES back here!" *Gordon has a nervous attack when he is about to sing and he wets his pants. When Carly refuses his begging for her to sing instead, he says "I'm still peeing right now". iStart a Fanwar *'Spencer': "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" *'Sam': "We're better than average-looking teenagers with 'those feelings.'" *Spencer says, "I will save Fredward by using my long staff", "LET GO OF MY LONG STAFF!", and "Hold my long staff." *'Mr. Gibson': "Oh, I love split pea! You can split that pea right up the middle! Ha ha!" *The crazy iCarly fans throw Spencer's "long staff" at his groin. iHire An Idiot *When Sam stretches out on the table, there is a possible emphasis on her chest. *When Sam hears about hiring an intern, she says "Would 'it' bathe me?" iPity The Nevel *A comment on Nevel's video says, "Hey Nevel! Why don't you just take a golf club and use it to..." The rest of the comment wasn't read aloud. *After reading the comment, Carly said that these comments should be monitored. iOMG *Sam drew something on Gibby's forehead one time. Gibby didn't seem to be happy about it. Carly says "It ''was ''a pretty accurate drawing.", looking disgusted. *Carly talks to Freddie about how people get horses to mate: **Carly: "When they want two horses to...y'know..."date".... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down..." **(Shakes Freddie) **Carly: "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making me say it?!" **Freddie: "So, we get Sam and Brad--take 'em to a barn?" *When Carly tells Sam that you can't kiss and cuddle with ham, Sam impersonates someone in bed with someone else, albeit with ham. *Sam says to Carly, "Then bake me a pie". iParty with Victorious *Spencer will be in a hot tub with Beck, Mr. Sikowitz, and Jade. *Jade is wearing a bikini. Innuendo in the iCarly Website Videos 'Project for the shower:' *Sam, Freddie and Spencer are all standing wet in a shower. Spencer has a pair of men's underwear on his head. He takes it off and Sam sews on it. 'Songs in the Shower ''' *Spencer, Freddie and Gibby are all standing wet in the shower. Category:Quotes